Let it go
by Souhatier
Summary: Mini-OneShot. Esta no es la mejor manera que tenía planeada Eren para superar su muerte.


_¡Hola! Bueno, hoy traigo una sorpresa muy muy especial para los fan's de SNK debido a que nunca había visto un fic con estos dos personajes, así que, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**Let it go**

Todavía recordaba dónde me encontraba en estos instantes. Estaba tumbado en una colcha colocada en el suelo, con una venda en la cabeza. Mis ojos azules todavía revivían todos mis momentos hasta ese; en una habitación de cuatro paredes y poca cosa más, no era difícil recordar cosas dolorosas, que todavía echan sal a una herida abierta. Una que nunca debería haberse abierto de nuevo al cerrarse, pero siempre le echan sal, sal y más sal. No quería recordar, estaba empezando a hipar mientras los recuerdos venían a mi mente.

_Gritar, eso es lo que hacía mientras ella me gritaba y yo me enfadaba, me iba. No quería verla, ¡¿cómo se atrevía!? ¡Mikasa era una traidora, nunca más voy a confiar en ella! ¿Por qué mamá siempre me regañaba a mí? ¡Eso es muy cruel! Aggg, cómo las odiaba a las dos. Golpeé una piedra mientras que seguía enfurruñado y mi madre salía del hogar para decirme que volviera, ¡no! ¡Yo no voy a volver hasta la hora de la cena, qué se fastidien! Siempre se ponen en mi contra, ¿por qué nadie me entiende? Ugg, ¡pero claro, seguro que viene un titán y tampoco pasa nada! Mikasa siempre es mejor que yo, Mikasa nosequé, Mikasa nosecuánto, blablabla... Odio a mamá por nunca elogiarme a mi. No es justo, no lo es._

Qué equivocado estaba con respecto a mi madre... No puedo soportarlo y empiezan a humedecerse mis ojos con crueldad.

_Llorar era lo que estaba apunto de hacer por la presión, y fui al cuarto de mi madre para meterme en su cama que estaba en el lado opuesto, vacía; papá siempre trabajando de noche. Suspiré y la llamé. La llamé con voz ahogada todo el tiempo, hasta que ella despertó. Lo que le dije es que tenía miedo de que vinieran los titanes, y ella me acarició el pelo castaño mientras suspiró y sonrió. Me dio un beso en la frente y me explicó cariñosamente cómo es que me protegería si viniera alguno. Yo le prometí que también lo haría._

Lo irónico es que yo no la protegí. No lo hice, y por eso me encuentro con un brazo tapando mis ojos y parte de la nariz, mientras siguen humedeciéndose mis ojos.

_Me aparezco entre las sábanas que mamá estaba colgando en el tendedero de la azotea del hogar, mientras pongo dos dedos a ambos lados de mi boca y le hago una cara graciosa con un brillo en los ojos. Hoy llevaba dos coletas, ¡es la mamá más guapa que hay! Y lo sé porque mientras tiene una camisa mía, se empieza a reír y yo dejo de hacer mi cara graciosa para reírme con ella mientras observo mi alrededor. Hoy papá también se fue a otra reunión, y no me dejó ir con él. Por lo menos mamá está conmigo, ¡es la mejor!_

Asiento convencido mientras el recuerdo más doloroso se cuela por las ventanas de mi mente y giro levemente mi cabeza hacia la izquierda.

_Era un titán, ¿verdad? Eso que estaba viendo era un maldito titán. Se alza sobre las murallas y las rompe, mientras yo corro con Mikasa porque a Armin le he perdido de vista. No puedo soportarlo, voy a huir, me dije. Pero me acuerdo de mamá, de mamá y la casa, entonces freno en seco y voy hacia mi hogar, temblando de patas arriba. ¿Y si ya...? ¡No! Mamá estaba viva, lo iba a estar. Observo que Mikasa me sigue y mientras corro descubro que está destrozada. El corazón se me para cuando veo a mamá tirada entre los escombros, pero suelto a la vez un suspiro de alivio al saber que está viva, y corro como si me fuera la vida en ello, mientras Mikasa me ayuda a levantar el trozo de madera que la aplastaba. Mamá, resiste, te vamos a salvar, yo te voy a proteger._

_Eso me dije a mi mismo hasta que observo a Hannes correr hacia nosotr-no, hacia el titán que está apunto de comernos. No puedo distraerme, intento levantarlo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que vuelvo a ver a Hannes correr hacia nosotros, esta vez, mientras mi madre dice que nos vayamos. Niego con la cabeza mientras intento más fuertemente sacarla de ahí,y cuando Hannes nos coge a Mikasa y a mí yo grito, al ver como mi madre se queda atrapada, mientras se tapa la boca y me mira. ¡No, no! Me esfuerzo por salir, grito, grito y lloro, pataleo y empiezo a gritarle a mamá, después... Después vi como el titán agarraba a mi madre mientras en un tiempo de millones de años, la pone en su boca y la muerde, a la vez que me tapo la boca con las manos y las lágrimas que empiezo a soltar son pocas. Me quedo en shock y le grito, al observar la sangre que cae sobre el que una vez había sido el tejado de nuestro hogar._

_Yo te protegeré, le dije._

Empiezo a llorar en la misma posición que antes mientras recuerdo una y otra vez su rostro pálido al ver cómo se la comía el titán. Recuerdo sus gritos de dolor, recuerdo cómo mi corazón se paraba por unos instantes sin poder hacer nada e incumplía mi promesa.

Sólo puedo pensar en que debo dejarlo ir, y que mis heridas sigan curándose a medida que pase el tiempo. Sé que a pesar de que hayan pasado casi cinco años, cada vez que lucho contra un titán es por vengar a mi madre.

A Carla Jaeger.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeeno, qué les ha parecido? Es muy cortito la verdad pero a mí me ha gustado el resultado final! 3 R&amp;R_


End file.
